Surfboard riding, skateboarding, snowboarding and kiteboarding are popular activities each of which requires a board of varying designs upon which the user stands and which the user rides. In the case of surfboards and skateboards, the rider is usually separate from the board whilst in the case of snowboarding or kiteboarding, the rider is retained to the board by boot connections, foot straps or other connection means.
It is often difficult for novices to learning to ride boards in the above activities whether on the sea or on water, on land or on snow as balance is difficult because the board is mobile. Furthermore, novices often only have a short time available to learn to ride a board. Learning to surf for example is best undertaken at the sea when conditions are suitable. Even when the surf is suitable for a learner, it is often extremely difficult and frustrating for persons to try and learn to balance and control a board in the short time available on a wave. Learning to ride snowboards obviously requires snow which therefore limits this activity to persons who have access to these conditions. Learning to kiteboard also requires suitable conditions of wind.
Skateboarding and kiteboarding are also difficult activities which can take many hours for a novice to gain competency.
Even persons who are competent in riding boards in the above activities are required to spend many hours maintaining their skills or fitness or in increasing their skills and fitness. In the case of surfboard riding for example, riders wishing to maintain or increase their skills are constrained by wave conditions. Similarly in the case of snowboarding and kiteboarding, riders are limited by the availability of snow and wind conditions respectively.